1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handicap aids, and particularly to utensil attachments for a portable knife assembly in order to aid users of limited motor control to easily operate utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amongst those with physical disability due to age, accident or disease, many suffer from lack of full motor control of their limbs. This hampers their mobility in varying degrees, which prevents them from enjoying regular normal activities, such as walking or picking up objects. Many medical devices have been developed and designed to assist the physically disabled. These range from simple handheld devices to prosthetics or braces with complicated articulating components.
The need to feed is a common concern and daily aspect of life. It is common knowledge that one must eat to survive, nourish and maintain physical well-being. In many areas of the world, the act of dining requires the use of eating utensils such as spoons, forks, and/or knives. However, those with physical disability in the hands and/or arms may lack the dexterity or strength to handle these utensils effectively.
One solution involves large ergonomic handles applied to these types of utensils. The larger handle is of greater size than in conventional eating utensils. The larger size reduces the finer motor control necessary when using conventional forks, spoons and/or knives, and it also reduces the strength required to grip the utensil effectively. However, such utensils for the disabled are mostly confined to use at home, domicile or caregiver institutions such as hospitals and assisted living resorts. Most public dining facilities and restaurants do not have these types of utensils available, and it would be an inconvenience for the more active disabled to carry these utensils everywhere.
Another solution involves a multi-function tool, such as a portable knife assembly, that includes an integrated spoon and fork. The eating utensils can be selectively folded out for use. These are typically more ubiquitous as camping equipment, but they are also utilized by the disabled. They provide various benefits, such as a portable implement that can be employed anywhere, and some may include additional tools. However, due to some of the limited choice of tools included in such a device, a user may need to carry an additional multi-function tool for the user's potential needs.
Thus, utensil attachments for portable knife assembly solving the aforementioned problems are desired.